Due to recent terrorist attacks on airplanes in the United States, security measures in the airline industry have become a top priority. For instance, past terrorist attacks have included terrorists overtaking the flight crew and assuming control of the airplane. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved latch assembly for attachment to a airplane cockpit bifold door assembly that prevents unauthorized persons from entering the cockpit, thereby improving the security of the airplane.